Stargazers
The Stargazers are one of the tribes found in Werewolf: The Apocalypse. Loners by nature, they are the calmest and most introverted of the Garou, as well as the smallest of the remaining tribes. Their shrinking numbers and power, a result of the destruction of their homelands by the Wyrm, caused a number of changes to the tribe, most importantly in their alliances. History Always outsiders among the Garou Nation, the Stargazers claim to be descendants of the followers of Klaital Starcatcher, a sage from the East who preached moderation and harmony. Early History The original Stargazers are said to have come from India, specifically the Himalayas. During the Wars of Rage and the War of Shame, the great tragedies among the early Fera, the Stargazers chose the way of inaction, providing counsel to both sides of the conflict, but not (as a Tribe, however, individual packs and Garou might chose otherwise) intervening in the favour of either side. Dark Ages During this time, the Stargazers usually kept their own counsel, staying in their established territories and bothering not with the other ten tribes of the nation. It was only after a great Wyrm Beast was stirred within the Middle East and all tribes of Gaia's warriors came to fight it, that the other tribes saw a Stargazer with their own eyes since the One Tribe split. After that, many Stargazers affiliated themselves formally with the Garou Nation but preferred to keep their own ways and traditions of enlightenment alive. Victorian Age Modern Nights By the new millenium, the numbers of the Stargazers had dwindled to less than 500 across the world. Combined with the loss of many of their major caerns, the elders of the tribe realized drastic measures would have to be taken in order to ensure the survival of the Stargazers against the Wyrm. In addition, the Stargazers had, in 1999, received an invitation from the Beast Courts of Asia to join forces with the Hengeyokai, who promised to help the Stargazers regain control over their ancestral homelands. The offer was too good to pass up, and in 2000, the Stargazer elders announced, to the shock of the other tribes, that the Stargazers were withdrawing from the Garou Nation and would be returning to Asia to join with the Beast Courts. Many tribes protested their withdraw, but came to realize it was better to let the Stargazers leave peacefully and regain their power overseas so that they could stand and fight against the Wyrm. Organization The Stargazers are overseen by a number of elders, who work together to make decisions on behalf of the tribe. Although they command respect and loyalty, most of the elders are willing to compromise with lesser members of the tribe, a trait that was revealed most powerfully when the Stargazers changed their alliances. Camps Tribal Culture The Stargazers, like many of the less-battle minded tribes, prize wisdom over all else. On the whole, they are extremely centered and less prone to Rage than other Garou, and are masters of riddles and problem solving. However, they are also loners in the extreme, although more willing to offer help and less mistrusted than their fellow nomadic Garou, the Silent Striders. The rare Stargazer Kinfolk is more likely to be lupine than human. Political Culture After accepting the invitation of the Beast Courts, many of the Stargazers in North America and Europe left for the Asian continent to join with the active part of the tribe and work with the Beast Courts. However, a fair number of young Stargazers elected to remain behind, thinking of themselves as Westerners and members of the Garou Nation. These Stargazers were allowed to remain behind with their old ties, ranks, and relationships. In exchange, any new Stargazer cubs the Western Stargazers come upon are to be sent overseas to the main tribe, and if the elders call on them to come and fight, they must drop what they are doing and answer the call. Religious Culture One of the more unique aspects of the Stargazer culture is their martial art, Kailindo, which they use to not only fight, but channel their energies and make their mind, body, and soul act in a unified manner. Individual Stargazers *Boroghul the Mad *Bright Moon's Shadow *Galileo Crosses-the-Stars *Luther Gazes-Inward *An Lei Sheng *Klaital Starcatcher *Chien Sun *Antonine Teardrop *Ulu *Leopold Valkenburg *Simon White Crane Version Differences In the original and second editions, the Stargazers were considered members of the Garou Nation. Revised Edition, where their allegiance to the Beast Courts begins, removes them from the main line of tribes entirely, although notes on them can be found in the appendix of the revised corebook. References * * -8 Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary